


Operation Half Blood

by Sugasolangelo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasolangelo/pseuds/Sugasolangelo
Summary: Nico and Hazel are being sent on a Quest. A quest to find an crystal for Hades. This crystal has last been used in a little Town named Storybrooke.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Violet, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Nico

It was one of those nights. I had a nightmare. Like every demigod, most dreams were Visions.   
Yes, I am a demigod. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.  
In this Dream, I was standing on the street, in front of a Diner. Staring right at me, were some people whose faces I couldn't see.

Some seemed to have flames and Light coming straight out of their hands. I wanted to wield my sword but I didn't had it with me. For a demigod, this is a deathly flaw.

Unless you're a certain Son of Poseidon or a Huntress of Artemis. Anyway. I had nothing to defend myself but I could feel that an attack was going to happen soon.

My body was already preparing itself for shadowtravel, when suddenly I was being pulled away and landed right in the middle of the Hypnos Cabin.

The Hypnos Cabin was like the Grand Central Station. Sooner or later one would land here when traveling in dreams.

'Clovis... Clovis' I screamed since the Son of Hypnos was about pass out again. "Oh sorry, Nico, but I' m only the middleman today. There is someone who wants to talk to you.'' "Do you know who it is?" "It is your father."

I wasn't too excited to talk to my father, God of the Underworld cause our Relationship wasn't one, you would name a healthy Father-Son Relationship.

"Dad." I said and nodded my head, cause noone could really except me giving him a hug. "My son, I only have a few moments of time." "Then say what you have to say."

Hades sighed. "I know, after the fight with Gaia we barely talked to each other. But I am glad that you're not living with me in the Palace. 

"Sorry?" "What I meant to say is, I am glad that you're not dead. And I am proud that you're admitting your feelings and that you're at least not after this Jackson anymore."

"You know about that?"

"Of course and I also know about the Son of Apollo."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "So?" Hades smiled, which I still was something I couldn't get in my head.

"Nico, I always wanted you to be the lucky exception. Your sister..."

He stopped since Bianca was still a difficult topic. Silence.

"So what was so important that you needed to talk to me?"

"Right. " He gulped. "I need your help. It's about Persephone. More about something for Persephone.

Persephone is the Wife of my father. Yes the Gods had many affairs with Mortals. One of those lead into me and my sister being born.

Which is why normally me and Persephone didn't always get along.

"Okay, what kind of item is it?" "It's called the Olympic Crystal. Mostly known for absorbing magic and snuff out Souls."

"Your specialty. But what does that have to do with Persephone? Is she your trainee now?"

"No The crystal has also the power to take back curses. Eversince my Rose, eh, Persephone ate the Pomegranate she was banned to live with me. Lately, she seemed absent and unhappy and I don't know why so I thought she might be happier without the curse."

Seeing my dad like this, trying everything to see his wife happy, finally convinced me to help him.

"Okay, what's the Plan?"

"I know that the Oracle isn't working right now so I can only tell you what I know. The stone last reacted in a little town in Maine. Only after a long research I could figure out that there was a place at all.

This place is called Storybrooke.

Two days after my talk with my Dad I was ready. Next to me was Will, my boyfriend and Chiron the Centaur.

Both looked not to happy seeing me going on this quest.

Chiron seemed to have had a talk with my father as well, since he was looking concerned but not saying a word. Will, though..

"I can't believe you're going alone. I could come with you."

"You know I'm not alone. Hazel is coming with me, it is only a Mission for the Children of Hades, or Pluto. Which is why you cannot go with me."

"Do you have at least everything with you? Ambrosia? Sword?"

"Yes. Checked twice. It is going to be okay."

"Mh. I hope so. And remember.."

"Yes, not too many shadow travels. I know Will."

He looked at me and then kissed me. I was used to Will kissing me when we used that Doctor's note to be in our cabins together, but in front of everybody made my heart flutter.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, my ears, everywhere.

"Come back to me, Death Boy. I love you."

"Yeah, I...you too." I mumbled.

I turned around and went over the campline. Hoping I could keep this Promise of coming back thinking of my Visions. 


	2. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one cause I divided it into two chapters.

* * *

What a chaos! So many untold stories.

I hoped that I could help them all. What had happen in such a short amount of time? 

I was in New York with my girlfriend Violet to destroy the Olympic Crystal which was connected to all the magic of Storybrooke.

Meanwhile, my grandparents, Snow-white and Prince Charming were trapped with Hook and Zelena in the land of untold stories.

Short version is that I convinced some New Yorkers to believe in Magic and with that we were able to open a portal so the others could go back to our realm.

After that we destroyed the crystal and now us and some people with untold stories came back to Storybrooke. 

I was sitting at the table with my Moms and Hooks in Granny's when Violet came in.

"Hey Henry" She said while kissing me on the cheek.

Hook and both of my moms started to smirk. Before it got anymore embarrassing I grabbed Violet's hand and took her over to the Juke Box.

"So what's up?"

"I want red to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well about my story. My father isn't telling me everything about my mom. I just know it. He tells me evetytime how she gave me Nicodemus but nothing more."

"I thought your mom died when you were seven."

"I thought so too. Until yesterday. I know this sounds crazy but I had a dream last night. I was celebrating my eigth birthday, all I could see was a cake, my dad and.. A light on my other side. I know it all sounds crazy but you have to believe me."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

I took her hands into mine.

"Violet you trusted me in New York and now I'll trust you. Did you already talk to your father about this?"

"Yeah but he's only telling the same old story.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do.   
First we need a codename like: Operation Dream. We could look into the Storybook maybe we will find some answers there."

I kept her hand in mine and brought her back to the table without looking at the others who seem to be still smirking.

We were looking through the pages when the door opened and a girl our age entered.

She had brown curls and her eyes looked like they were made out of pure gold.

I knew my duties as the ahthor so I went to her and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Henry Mills. You must be from the Land of Untold Stories. It's best if you sit over there and I'll be joining you with my Storybook and see if we can find your story in there. What's your name by the way."

"I am Hazel." 


	3. Henry

I took Hazel with to our table and introduced her to my family.

"These are my moms."

"You have more than one mom?"

" Yeah, long story. Short version. This is my mom and this is my adoptive mom. But enough of myself." 

"Which realm are you from?"

"Realm?"

"Well what is your untold story?"

"My untold story?"

I saw that Hazel didn't understand a word I was saying.

That's when my. Mom, Emma, took over.

"You see, most of the people around us here, came a few days ago with an airship. You are probably one of them. And now we want to help you find your happy ending."

"Unless you are working for Hyde."

"Regina!"

"What? Isn't it kinda suspicious that she doesn't remember a thing about her story?"

"Sorry. I really have no clue what you're talking about."

Hazel said while fanning her some air with her hand. I saw how awkward that whole situation was for her. So I tried to explain everything that had happened so far.

When I had finished one could see how she tried to consume all the information I just given her.The only question she had though was

"Does Hades really have flaming blue hair?"

"Well he had. Now he is destroyed. Killed. Thanks to the Olympic Crystal."

I had the feeling Hazel was about to say something when suddenly a small nugget of gold appeared next to her.

"Ay, where did this wonderful gold came from?" Hook asked and was about to grasp the nugget but Hazel was faster.

"Don't! I mean it will disappear any moment."

As soon as she finished that sentence it disappeared, as promised.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"I, well, it's like that sometimes, precious metals like gold, silver, sometimes jewels, appear next to me. But those are cursed for others. So you cannot touch them."

"Well, at least we know now, that you're an untold story. Or unless Hyde wants to make us believe that."

"Mom" I said slightly annoyed.

"Listen Hazel, we don't actually think you're a spy. I will see what I can find in the book with the new information."

"Yeah, thanks." Hazel said while fanning her some air again. Who in this realm does this?

"But you said that the untold stories, us, only came here because of the CRYSTAL. Where is it now and how do they, we, get back?"

Hazel looked at everyone of us. Hook was the one who answered her.

"Well love, we came here through a Portal by the help of Emma, Regina, the Crocodile and some other humans. Regina actually separated the magic and the crystal and finally destroyed the crystal. Or at least put it deep into the ground."

"What no!"

"What is it?" Emma asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just.. It sounded all so nerve-wracking that it kinda sounded strange that it was so easy to destroy the Crystal."

"Oh, we are actually quite happy that this thing is away since it was so destructive and powerful."

Snow, who just entered with David by her side and Neal in her arm, answered.

"I see a new face."

I introduced them all to each other since Hazel seemed to be frozen again.

"Nice to meet you Hazel. Do you already know what story you are from? " Snow asked with a calm and friendly voice.

Hazel kept staring at them for a second when she answered

"Sorry, I still have no idea."

"That's okay. You'll remember and in the meantime you can take one of the rooms in Granny's here." Emma said.

"Thanks, but I think I would like to stay outside. To think about everything for a while."

"Understandable. When I came here for the first time it took me some Days to work everything out."

"You mean to work Graham out."

"Regina!"

"Hang on a second! I heard Graham?" Hook interfered.

"Nothing. Come on, maybe we'll find something in the library." Mom said and took Hook by the Hand(or by the Hook?)

Before she finally left she advised Hazel to take a Blanket and some food with her. Hazel kept sitting with me, Violet and the others.

"Um, well I should be going too. It's getting late. Thanks for the help."

I looked at mum. She nodded and said to Hazel that she would be welcome here everytime.

"You don't think I am a spy anymore?"

"About that. I guess some old habits never disappear."

"It's okay. And I'll take your offer. Thank you again."

Hazel stood up and went to the door. 

"I will join you." Snow said and gave Neal to David. When they both left, I looked at my mom. She understood.

"Yeah, well I guess I gotta go then too. David don't you have somewhere else to be too?" David looked at Regina and then at me.

"Right. I guess it's time for a new diaper for our little prince here."

They both left so I was alone with Violet who hadn't said a word eversince Hazel arrived.

"What’s wrong? You've been quiet the whole time."

"It's just that Hazel reminded me of someone."

"Really? That is good though. You can help finde her story and her happy..."

"Henry." She interrupted.

"She reminded me of my mom."


	4. Hazel

"And you really are Snowwhite?" I asked for the 100th time. 

"Looks like it." 

"And you really can shoot with bow and arrow?"

She took a bow and shot at an apple right above us which landed in my hand.

"Does this answer your question?" 

"Yeah. Where did you learn this?"

"An old friend of mine taught me. His name is, was, Hercules." 

I couldn't believe what I heard so far. I mean both Hades and Hercules were gods and they couldn't be killed so easily. 

"Is Hercules a God?" 

"No. He was a demigod. He was incredibly strong and once as a teenager had the task to kill Cerberus the three-headed dog."

I almost lost it. What kind of twisted version is this? Could it be that we live in a different world and yet in the same country?

"Sorry. It's just.. I can't believe he had to go through all of that while he was a teenager."

"So you know who Cerberus is?" 

"Well I don't know him personally." 

Snow laughed. 

"But I think I remember some stories." 

"Thats great! I bet you'll remember even more when you slept a night over it."

"Yeah, maybe."

We were quiet after that til we reached the forest. 

"Well, Hazel just know you are always welcomed here. And if you see someone else out there, just tell them the same." 

Did she know I wasn't alone here?

I just nooded my head and said goodbye. I couldn't believe what I was told today. I went through the forest, trying to process all of my thoughts.

Are we all after all only a story told by an author. If that was the case I would love to tell my author how I feel about that. 

Stop! I couldn't think like that. I had to concentrate on my quest. Yes, the quest. But how could it be that Hades was dead here and given us the quest to came here to find the exact thing that destroyed him. 

And Hercules, well it didn't seem to be that bad after what Jason and Piper experienced last time they met him.  
I stopped my thoughts when I saw Nico.

He stood in front of the cave we were sleeping in with his sword in his hand.

"You can take it down, it's me." 

"What took you so long? Did you meet some monsters on the way?"

"No, but Snowwhite."

I told him everything Henry and the others had told me. Nico kept silent. 

"So what now? I mean, any idea? They think I am a fairytale character."

"That should be no problem. I know the right one. My mother told me and Bi..my sister one when we were younger. It's about a king and his queen who wished for a child. One day, the Queen was in their garden and fell asleep. A snake came and laid around her neck. When the guardians see the snake they kindly take her off. Shortly after that the Queen became pregnant. It was a girl. One day, the girl, now a bit older, sat down in the same garden when she suddenly heard a voice. It's the snake who tells her that she is her protector and sister." 

"She has a snake as a sister?" 

"Percy has a Cyclops as a brother." 

"Yeah, you're right. So what happened next?" 

"The snake orders her to get two vessels filled with Rosewater and bathe in it without anyone telling it. After that was done the girl came out even more beautiful than she already had been. Her mother couldn't be more happy when she..."

"What has that to do with me?" 

"Patience. When her mother brushed the girls hair, jewels and pearls fell out of it." Nico looked at me knowingly.

"Ah." I only said since the Curse was something I wasn't really proud of.  
Eversince my mom wished all the riches below the ground from my father, Pluto, all those riches,Iike Gold, Silver even Diamonds, appeared around me. Especially when I'm emotional.

"Don't you understand? You're the only one with a chance of closing this case way faster by befriending those people." 

"But what about you? Is there a fairytale character?" 

"No. Death is horrible. Truthful but horrible. Jewels and all that are something wonderful. Hazel" He took my hands "They already trust you. You have to go back and sleep at the Diner."

"No! I'm not leaving you alone. What if some monster attacks you. Or this Mr. Hyde finds you."

"I'm not that easy to find. I can melt in perfectly with the shadows."

Nico looked at me with big puppy eyes.

"Hazel, there is no other way." 

I thought about it for a second. 

"Okay, but I'll be back in two days to look after you." 

"You don't need to."

He took my wrist and put a small, silver bracelet on it. 

"This is a mirror. It shows you everything and everyone you want to see. You only have to think of the Person hard enough." 

"But who gave it..." Before I even finished the sentence I knew it was a gift from Will.

"Nico, I can't take it. This so too much."

"Just give it back to me once we're done. He turned his back to me.  
"Go now. You shouldn't keep them waiting. And in the meantime, I'll try and talk to father again." 

I knew it was time to leave Nico alone now otherwise he would bottle up his emotions even more.

I was about to leave when I almost forgot to ask the most important question. 

"What's my name? As this character? "

I could Nico's sigh loud and clear.

"Biancabella. But most people call you Bianca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you're interested this fairytale about Biancabella actually exists and you can read it online. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I had confusing dreams. I couldn't tell if it were dreams or nightmares. 

But all those dreams had something in common. 

Golden eyes. 

Like that girl, Hazel. Why? I had no idea. 

And what does she have to do with my mum? 

I woke up. It was still dark outside. 

Since I couldn't sleep anymore I decided to take Nicodemus on a Ride. That's how I mostly cleared my mind. 

I rode across the main street when I almost knocked Hazel over. 

"Slow down, Nico." 

Hazel didn't look scared at all. 

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Your horse's name is Nico?" She asked with a grin. 

"It's actually Nicodemus but Nico is shorter. You don't seem to be scared of horses?" 

"Oh, not at all. I had one of my own. Nico is a beautiful horse by the way." 

"Thank you. So does that mean you remember something?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep because I remembered things. I also remember my actual name. My name is Bianca." 

"That's a beautiful name. And a useful information. It will definitely help Henry." 

"Is he your boyfriend?" 

I smiled at that question. That happened every time I thought of Henry.   
We have had so many adventures together that I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"So?" Hazel asked and I realized I must have been daydreaming a bit longer than expected.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend." 

"You both seem very happy." 

"I think so." 

We both stayed silent for a moment, both lost in our own thoughts for a moment. 

"Until now I thought you might hate me." 

"Why would you think that? I mean I know you only for a few hours." 

"Well, in the diner you were so quiet yet stared at me with a gaze like I was a monster." 

"Oh that. It's just, you remind me of my mom. Which, believe me, I know sounds crazy." 

"Trust me nothing can be more crazy than meeting Snowwhite and the former Evil Queen in one day in one room." 

We both started laughing. 

"Well I was seven when my mom died. At least I thought so. But shortly before you arrived here I had a dream. A very vivid dream. I sat at a table. In front of me a birthdaycake with eight birthday candles on it. My dad was sitting next to me. But there was something or someone else next to my dad. I could make out a glowing. It felt so powerful. And this power, I saw it in your eyes too."

Hazel didn't say a word. She looked at me though like she knew something I didn't. 

But then she blinked and said: "I don't know what exactly it is you see in me but your trust by telling me this means a lot. Aren't you scared, I might be someone else than I say I am?" 

"I've got this feeling you are saying who you are. But if that's not the case I bet you have your reasons for that. Also I would like to thank you too." 

"For what?" 

"You know, not thinking I am crazy after I compared to you my dead mother. I mean you don't look like someone who came back from the dead, right?" I laughed a little but saw how pale Hazel went around the nose. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, sure, absolutely." 

We both kept quiet for a moment. 

"What were you doing out here anyway?" 

"I was trying to clear my mind a bit and thought there is still some place left at Granny's?" 

"For sure! But I got an better idea. Why don't you crash at my place? It's way more comfy and in a few hours we can see what to do next." 

"Okay." 

"Well then, Bianca, hop on or are you scared of horses after all?" 

"Haha, you whish! Would you mind still calling me Hazel? Names are powerful after all."   
"Sure, Hazel. " 

And with that Hazel took my hand to sit down behind me in the saddle.

\---a few hours later-----

"Okay what Plan do we have?" Hazel said happily after we all had breakfast at Granny's. 

Her, Henry, the Charmings and me all sat at one table. Emma, Hook and Regina planned to meet us later. 

"Well, the first step would be to go to the library since I couldn't find any Hazel in the Storybook." Henry said a bit disappointed. 

"That might be the problem." I smirked. "You looked for the wrong name. Hazel remembered that her name is actually Bianca." 

"But I would still prefer Hazel. If that's okay."

"Whatever makes you feel better, Hazel. But your real name is a good start for finding your happy ending." Snowwhite answered and cupped her Hands around Hazel's.

Hazel smiled at her thankfully. 

Henry had been rushing through the pages again but he looked miserably now. I took his hand. He looked up with a sad smile. 

"No luck?" 

He shook his head.

"Then there's only one thing we can do: To the library!" David said like he was about to slay a dragon to save a damsel in distress. 

Snow was the first one to laugh and we others joined right after.

"Come on! Before it gets any more embarrassing for me." David said after a while and we all started laughing again but stood up to go to the library. 

Henry's moms and Hook were already there since Snow had called them to let them know our newest plan. 

We all started immediately by taking a good amount of books each and then searching through them. 

It felt like a whole day had passed when Henry finally found something. 

Hazel was the first to run to him. 

She read through the story and then gave the book back to Henry.

"It says here that your actual name is Biancabella. And that a snake went around your neck but I don't actually see.."   
Before Henry finished his sentence something strange happened. There was suddenly thick mist around us. 

But as quickly as the mist appeared it also disappeared. Nothing seemed to have changed. 

"And that a snake went around your neck. That's probably why you have those markings which, to be honest look really like a necklace." 

What? How was that possible that I never saw those thin red lines around her neck? 

And I was pretty sure that Henry wanted to say that there weren't any markings just a few seconds ago. 

I stared at the others but noone else seemed to be bothered with the sudden change. So I kept quiet. 

When Henry finished telling the story everyone was quiet. 

"Aye love. I get it now why you left your story. What a horrible mother in-law." Hook said and noone disagreed with that. 

To take the attention away from Hazel, which clearly made her nervous, I asked: "How about going back to the Diner? I could clearly use something to eat." 

Everyone agreed. I let myself fall behind a bit and grabbed Hazel by the wrist. 

"What was that?" 

"What was what?" 

"That mist around us. And suddenly you have those lines around your neck which weren't there a second ago."

Hazel's eyes looked worried. But then she answered: 

"I don't know what must you're talking about. Come on, I don't want to miss the Food. If breakfast was that good, how good must that grilled cheese be everyone is talking about?" 

She went outside, following the others. 

I stayed for a moment and came to the conclusion that I must have imagined it and followed.


	6. Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next one will hopefully be a bit longer again 😅

I needed to process. But I didn't know where to start. 

Today just happened so many things. 

There was this thing about Violet seeing my transformation. Did she saw me using the mist? 

Was she just a mortal with a bit more sight able to looking through the mist? Or was she actually a demigod? 

What coincidence would that be? Being on a quest and somehow finding another Demigod?

I don't think it would be possible, she is about 15 now and still alive. 

Not that I am happy for her. It's just she doesn't seem like Emma who is always fighting monsters to keep herself and her loved ones alive.

But I remembered that she mentioned she lost her mother early on and that I reminded her of her. What does that even mean?

I needed to ask Nico, he knew always what to do and maybe he already had some new information. 

Also, I missed him. But telling him that is a different story. 

I tapped on the bracelet he gave me to see if he's at the cave. But all I could see was darkness. Was he shadow traveling? 

I got nervous so I decided to go there myself. I ran as fast as I could and when I arrived my worst nightmares came true. 

Nico was nowhere to be found. What made it worse,his sword was still here.

I tried to think of a plan and came to the Conclusion that there was only one way to find out what happened. 

Talking to the last person that Nico had talked to. Pluto.


	7. Nico

As soon as Hazel had left I went to sleep.

Even though I was as concerned as Hazel to being suddenly attacked by something or someone I needed to take a rest to contact my father in my dreams. 

I needed answers. 

On the one hand it was quite funny to ask the King of the Underworld if he ever had blue flaming hair or would take it in consideration but on the other hand it was strange thinking about possible alternate universes where everyone is a story in a book. 

And if it's really a possible alter reality how is it that it is in the same universe as ours. 

My head buzzed. 

Concentrate, Nico.   
Crystal, alter reality, new demigod and then Hades with blue hair.

The Quest always comes first. 

I looked down at my wrist but I realised the bracelet I was looking for, I had given moments before to Hazel. 

Normally, seeing Will helped me calm down. Even though I would never tell him that. He would always rub it under my nose. 

I took some deep breaths and fell asleep. I wandered through my dreams and with an eyeblink of a second I landed at my father's palace.

Hades was sitting on his throne. Persephone nowhere to be seen.

"Nico, my son, what a lovely surprise."   
I just nodded, apparently he didn't expect me to be here so soon. 

"We need to talk about the Olympian Crystal. It's been destroyed. And also you apparently."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I explained everything the best I could but with every sentence Hades looked more confused.  
He didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. 

"Nico I don't know what to say but I never ordered you and your sister to..." 

Before he could finish I was thrown out of the Dream world into the real world. 

Someone had woken me up. 

I opened my eyes and when they fully adjusted to the sudden brightness I could make out one man in front of me. 

He seemed about 50 years old but his aura was telling me he was even way older than that. 

Before I could ask him what he was doing here or what he wanted he snipped his fingers and a thick, brown bracelet appeared around my wrist. 

"Sorry dearie. Everyone who is new and might be working for Hyde gets my special treatment. Bracelet first and then questions. Way easier if the other doesn't have magic." 

Normally I would have laughed by now cause I don't have Magic. Just powers. But apparently Magic and powers were the same cause I felt weaker. 

I tried to shadow travel but no luck. I must have looked miserable since the other chuckled.

"Now then, tell me who you are and what plans Hyde has." 

"I am sorry I don't know who that is." 

"No lies, please, otherwise we gonna have to take more drastic steps." 

"How about you tell me first who you are."

"Dearie, you don't have much to negotiate over. Now tell me who you are." 

I thought about lying. But the way that man looked I felt that he would know I was lying. So I decided to give him at least my name. 

"I am Nico di Angelo."

"Now, see wasn't so hard. And what are your plans here. Or what are Hyde Plans with you? "

"I really don't know who that Hyde is. I am just someone who is lost." 

"I thought we were on a good path now, Mr. di Angelo." The man approached me. 

"Rumplestiltskin doesn't like people like you. Now tell me or it gets even less comfortable for you than it already is." 

"I really don't have anything to do with this Mr. Hyde. I swear on the River Styx." 

Silence.

Rumplestiltskin's face was now really close and with gritted teeth he asked: 

"What did you just say?" 

I went through all the curses I knew in my head. 

Apparently the bracelet did not only snuff out the magic it also took out some braincells since I seemed to have forgotten that Hades was here even less welcome than in my world. 

"I didn't say anything." 

"Oh yes you did. Sorry dearie. Now, you will definitely get the special treatment." 

He made a gesture with his hand and everything around us went black.

When I finally could see something again, we were surrounded by many old things. They looked like antiqs.

"Welcome to Mr. Golds Pawn Shop. Now, shall we begin."

He snipped with his fingers and a chair appeared. He snipped once more and I was bound to that chair. His face was now near to mine. 

"Now tell me what was that you were saying about the River Styx. Are you from the Underworld? How did you came here."

"I didn't say anything like that." 

Mr. Gold sighed. He put his hand on my chest right above where my heart sits.

A cold shiver went down my spine.

I felt I blinked for a second and suddenly Mr. Gold held my heart in his hands. 

I never felt such pain and I felt alot of pain in my life.

I couldn't really breathe. All I could do was staring at this heart. My heart.

"Now, I'm not gonna ask one more time. You just better start talking or else..." 

He squeezed, I screamed. My chest was aching. My whole body was trembling. 

"I swear I never met this Mr. Hyde in my life."

"This is not about Hyde anymore. This is about why Hades send you here? Cause I know that you are from the Underworld. Noone uses that River Styx in a sentence than those who come from the Underworld."

"This is actually not true." 

"Getting sassy?" Mr. Gold squeezed once more. 

"Please."

I hated myself for begging him to stop.

I was the Son of the King of the Underworld. I was the Ghost King. I wasn't one for begging.

I tried to take a deep breath. I stared Mr. Gold right in the eyes. 

"Every God and demigod, when making a promise, is swearing on the River Styx. This is a promise that should never be broken." 

This time, there was no squeeze which I saw as a good sign. So I continued. 

I told him about how I am a demigod. The Son of Hades. But not this Hades. And I told him about all the gods. 

There was a long pause. He just stared at me. And I just stared at my heart he was still holding in his hands.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for the Olympic crystal. My father sent me on this quest to get it and lift the curse from his wife Persephone." 

"Oh, isn’t this a coincidence that the crystal can't be retrieved."   
"I thought it was only below surface." 

"And how would you know that?"

I cursed myself again. What was going on with me? I thought about it. 

Too long though til my heart was squeezed by Mr. Gold again. 

I screamed. 

This man really seemed to enjoy it. 

"I have a special skill. I can shadow travel. I can make myself almost invisible in the shadows. I overheard someone talk about it." 

Once again, just staring.

"I'll believe you for now. But, your powers might be still useful for me. So I might free you from this bracelet but always remember that I'll have your heart." 

He let me free. But I didn't feel free at all. 

Mr. Gold put my heart in a box and closed it. 

"Now, you may go. You'll know when to come to me." 

"I just wanna say that I won't be able to shadow travel all the time. It's exhausting. " 

"Oh, I know, dearie. All magic comes with a Price." 

He smiled, did his hand gesture and before I knew I was sitting in a dark cave.

I was trapped.


	8. Hazel

I screamed. 

I was angry at the world. And whoever send us here. 

After my talk with my dad one thing was clear. 

He was not the one who sent us on this quest. 

When I talked to my dad he told me that Nico was there just some moments ago but before they could actually talk, Nico had been pulled by something or someone away.

At this point I had been really worried. But Hades promised he would send backup. He would send someone from Camp to help me find Nico and maybe help to find out who actually send us on this quest.

He also made me promise to keep low. To not tell anyone that I was here with someone else. They might be involved.

I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't. But what I could believe is that they wouldn't trust me anymore after I tell them I am not really Bianca. 

I had to wait. But before I went too crazy I decided to go back to Granny's Diner. I hoped to secretly find some information who might have took Nico and why.

When I entered only Violet was there. She told me the others had to deal with Mr. Hyde.

I slumped down right next to her. 

"Rough day?" 

I laughed. 

"You could say it like that." 

"Wanna talk about it? " 

"Absolutely. But not now." 

"Whenever you're ready, Hazel." 

I stared at Violet. I didn't realise until now that she looked exhausted too. 

"Seems like you had a rough day, too?"

"Yeah, something like that. Remember the mist I asked you about? I saw it again." 

Suddenly I was aware of everything around us.

"When and where did you see it?" 

"At the edge of the town line. It couldn't cross the line but it looked like it was trying to get in." 

"What do you mean trying to get in? Is there a fence at the town line?" 

"Something like that. The town is secured with a magic spell. Noone can come in unless it's with a Key like Hyde got from Mr. Gold. Or by a magic scroll. But Regina secured it safely away in her vault."

Now I was even more concerned. How in Hades was the backup supposed to come in? 

And how did me and Nico even end up here without any help? 

Although, I could only think of one person after Violet told me about the mist. 

But I had to concentrate on Nico first and then testing my theories. 

"How come I never saw this Mr. Gold?" 

"Well you see, he is not really one of the Good ones. Like I already said he gave Mr. Hyde the Key to his town in exchange for his wife who put herself under a sleeping spell so Hades wouldn't get their child. The Child who Gold sold like a long time ago.   
You see, Mr. Gold is really old and powerful. He is known as the Dark One with a really powerful Dagger."

"You said he had an antique shop?"

"Yeah." 

"How about we visit him then, maybe he has something that could help me or is even from me." 

"Like I said, he is very powerful. Maybe we should wait for the others."

I couldn't wait. If that Mr. Gold was really dark and evil as Violet said he might be the one who did something to Nico.   
And then there was still the thing about the townline. I needed to go to Regina's Vault too. So I had to decide.   
Before I made my final decision, Henry and his Mom, Regina, came in. They sat down next to us and we told them what happened. 

"I think that is actually a good idea. Gold always ends up having important items for one's story. Plus, I need to check in with for something else as well so why not take you with me?" Regina asked and already stood up.

"Oh, you mean right now?" 

"When it comes to Gold it is best to go there by surprise. But definitely not without any weapons. So now might be the time to tell me if you can do any magic." 

I decided to just tell them that I could wield a sword but not about the mist. 

Otherwise Violet would knew I lied back at the library. 

So when I told Regina about the sword wielding she nodded and just said that it will do for the moment.

On our way to Mr. Gold I tried to start a conversation but she always shut down. So I asked 

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"No. It's just.. complicated." She sighed.  
"Someone broke into my vault and only someone from my blood line could have opened it. So my thoughts went immediately to my sister but it was actually me." 

"Sorry?" 

"Like I said, complicated. But let's focus on your problem first and then on mine, okay" Regina said and gave me a weak smile.

When we arrived she turned to me once more and said "Let the fun begin." 

The inside of the shop was filled with so many things I didn't know where to look first.

I kept staring at some puppets whose facial expression seemed to look so real. 

"I wouldn't bother with them. Gepettos Parents have been puppets for a very long time now." A voice behind me said. 

I turned around and in front of me was a man standing, I assumed was Mr. Gold.

He seemed old but his aura seemed even older.

I could feel that he was immortal and yet a certain aura of death was still around him. Like he died and came back. 

I must have stared at him for a while cause he turned to Regina and asked 

"What are you doing here?" 

"We hope you could help us. This is Hazel and she also came from the land of untold stories. Maybe you have something of value from her here, so I could use a locator spell and find her happy ending." 

This was the first time I heard something about a locator spell. If I could get my hands on it, I might be able to find Nico with his sword.

"But what do I get out of it? You know how much I like a deal." Mr. Gold said with a grin on his face. 

"Oh come on, don't you wanna be, for once, the man Belle always sees in you." 

"That's not working anymore, dearie. I made my peace with it. I will always be the Dark One. And I am okay with it. You should have accepted your better half too, Regina." 

Regina went still.

"I could give you gold and jewels. Like right now. There are even cursed. So even better for your dark business, right?" I asked and offered. 

"I don't need anything. I have all the magic and riches I need."

"Oh come on! I thought we could have a decent conversation for once. But if you really don't want to cooperate I need to use this."

Before I really knew what happened Regina had thrown some dark liquid at Mr. Gold and immediately the latter went still and couldn't move anymore.

"You know squid ink won't keep me away for too long." 

"Long enough to search though. Hazel, hurry." 

How could I hurry though if there was nothing to find. 

I had to use the Mist. I decided to go for a brush.

I just hoped it would work on Mr. Gold since he refused to help us he might also be someone who can see through the magic then.

The magic of the mist just works better on people who believe what they are about to see. 

But I had no choice. 

I took the non-existent brush and said to Regina

"I have something."

"Okay let's go then." 

I was about to leave when I felt Mr. Gold eyes on me. He just smiled, nodded and said

"Good Luck with that brush. Although I think you won't find him with that. So whenever you want to make a real deal, dearie, my door is open." 

The way he pronounced 'him' I knew that he wasn't talking about my happy ending.

He was talking about Nico and he somehow knew I was connected to him. I just turned around and ran. 

I had to hurry.


	9. Nico & Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody ^^  
> I apologize in advance cause these are just two really short character chapters. 😅 It's just a bit stressful with all my assignments rn plus it seemed good before the Big Chapter to have something short   
> Aaanyway... Thank you so much for those leaving Kudos and bookmarking this story 💕 and also kinda weird that already over 200 people have read this?! 😅  
> So with that, hope you enjoy see ya! 💜

Nico  
"You lied to me. I hate when someone's lying to me." 

I had a hard time breathing. 

Not only kept Mr. Gold squeezing my heart, he had also thrown me against the wall.

Everything hurted.   
But I still was alive which couldn't mean anything good.

"You never once mentioned that you were here with someone else. A girl." 

Everything around me and myself to came to a halt.

Mr. Gold grinned.   
"So she really came with you here. The question is, what does she mean to you?"

I kept quiet.

"Is she your girlfriend? Mh, doesn't look like it. Is she your sister?"

I tried to hide my emotions and normally I was good at keeping a resting face. 

But under good conditions I had my heart inside of me.

"Ah so she is your sister. Interesting. Things got a lot more interesting." 

"What are your plans with me anyway? " 

"Oh you see, you are still going to spy on the others for me. But also now that I have even more leverage, you are going to play evil."

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"You will see soon." 

"And what if I don't want to?" 

"Like I said I have more leverage. I thought you were a clever boy. If you don't behave, your sister will be dead." 

"Please, don't kill her." 

I really hated that I had to beg. Mr. Gold laughed. 

"Dearie, I won't make my hands dirty. I have better things to do. No you're going to kill her. But not right now. Now we're going to have a bit fun first, shall we? 

Will   
I knew I shouldn't have left him go alone.

I was surprised when I had the dream meeting with Hades.

I never met my boyfriend's father and I would have never imagined our first meeting going like this.

Hades seeked him out because apparently he knew about Will and Nico and like he said: 

"You are the one with the most propulsion. I really wish I could help but all I know about this place is what Hazel told me. I tried to find further information but I came up with nothing."

Even though that was worrying, considering Hades is a God, I had been more worried why I was not already on my way to wherever Nico was.

Like Hades said I was driven. 

When the talk finished I had woken up.  
Sweaty and totally lost. 

I tried to pack all my things together as fast as I could, gulped down my breakfast and went my way. 

I swore to the gods and on the River Styx that if anyone would do something to Nico or had already done something all Hades would break loose.


	10. Hazel

Regina and I ran. To where I had no idea.

We kept running for a while when we came to a halt in front of a building made of stone.

There was a symbol above the entrance. 

"Welcome to my vault." 

When we entered, Regina pushed the big coffin to the side which revealed a staircase leading to another room.

Regina immediately went to a shelf in the corner. There were so many bottles filled with things I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were. 

I only kept looking for two things. Which, considering I had no idea how the scroll or the Potion looked like, was kinda hard. 

"Here it is. Let's see if we can find that someone with the potion. Do you have your thing?"

"My thing."

"The item you stole from Gold." 

"Right. Yeah. Sure."

I took the potion from Regina's hands. Now the mist came in game.

Normally, it works best when the person sees the thing they want to believe. Which in this case was letting the potion work. 

But this would only result in creating a mist person aka my happy ending, which I had never done before. 

So instead I went with the worst outcome. The potion not working. 

While the mist showed this picture I was secretly tugging the potion away. 

"It's not working. It should have worked." 

"Why is it not working?" 

Regina sighed. 

"I guess your happy ending, your prince, is not here. And here I hoped I could have helped with at least one happy ending."

"It's okay. I don't need a man to be happy. I will find my happy ending sooner or later." 

I smiled to Regina who seemed to be miserable. 

"Sorry If I ask but why do you want me to help anyway?" 

"That's what heroes do, right? Helping others? Even though I never seem to escape my evil side."

"Your evil side?"

"Well you know, the evil queen. I thought by separating her from me and turning her into dust, I had killed her but now she is back."

"Back? What do you mean? How did she came here? I mean Violet told me that there are only two ways. With the key, which Hyde has and a Scroll or something?" 

"Yeah, she's right. But the scroll is secured safely."

"But, shouldn't we look at least. To know this is safe. What if she wants to get more people in?" 

"Trust me. The Evil Queen only relys on herself. But you're right. Maybe I should look." 

This was it. I silently thanked Fortuna and all the other gods for making it so easy to get me the things I needed.

Once again, I used the mist to create a copy of the scroll and hid the original in my Jacket.

For a second Regina stared at me like she saw what I did but before she could ask me her phone rang. 

She answered and stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." 

She hang up and stared back at me. 

"We gotta get out of here. I need something to do." 

"Is everything alright? Can I help?" 

"No need for that. You just stay safe okay?" 

"What do you mean stay safe? What happened?" 

"Honestly I'm not sure yet, but can you just stay hidden for a moment, Hazel?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

We went up the hidden staircase and when we were outside Regina looked at me with something one could see as worries.

"Why are you looking at me..." 

I couldn't even ask the whole question before she was gone. 

I was worried that she was worried. 

But I shook my head cause this was the perfect opportunity to use the things I stole.

I decided to ran to the town line first. 

When I was there I opened the scroll and laughed. 

Violet told me that the scroll was some ancient language but as soon as I opened it it was ancient greek. 

After Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were having monthly activities together I had decided to learn ancients greek and now this came in handy. 

I read the text in every way possible. 

Loud and powerful, like a spell. Quiet and full of emotions like a love letter from a loved one.

Nothing worked. 

I was frustrated. 

I throw the scroll away. Seconds later I realized what I had done.

I had just lost the way to get the help I need in here. 

I turned around and wanted to leave but I heard footsteps behind me.

"Finally. I waited hours here. I was about to leave." 

"Will!"

I ran and hugged the Son of Apollo. 

"Easy there. I don't want to get us both hurt before the actual fun."

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're here. I'm weak. I don't know what to do. I lost Nico and I don't know who actually send us here."

"You're not weak.   
Just because you need help doesn't mean you're weak or any less powerful and you know that.   
A quest is is always with three people.   
So whatever God or goddess send you on this quest is too blame for what happened.   
And if we ever find out who did this I'm gonna have a serious talk with them." 

I laughed. Will was never the violent type. He was a healer. But Nico once told me that when someone Will loved was in danger he would turn into a full lion who protected his family and friends.

"I see why my father send you." 

"Yeah we two are the most determined to find Nico. Which is why I don't want to waste any more seconds." 

"I think we might have a way. I got my hands on a potion that can take us to Nico."

"Then let's go." 

"We need to go back to the cave then. Cause we need something valuable of Nico and I hid his sword there."

"Okay. Oh and I think you want this back, too." 

He handed me the scroll which I had thrown away before. 

"But, I thought it didn't work. I tried to read it in every way possible. What did you do?" 

"Nothing really. I was about to go into the woods to see if I find something there but then I had heard a noise behind me and when I took the scroll I suddenly saw a line, a border and a sign saying Storybrooke and that's how I got here."

"Huh, weird magic."

"I guess so, but let's go save Nico now, okay?" 

"Okay."

We took the sword from the cave and poured the potion over it. 

For a second nothing happened but then the sword started to float in the sky. 

"I guess we should follow it?" 

"Yeah." 

We both ran cause the sword didn't wait for us. 

Will and me were both on the edge.

On the one hand we just wanted Nico back, but on the other hand we had to be careful to not be seen. 

Suddenly the sword had stopped. 

When I looked to stop where we were, we were standing in the middle of the street in Storybrooke. 

Granny's Diner wasn't far away. 

Did that mean, Nico had come here? Was he safe now? 

When I took a closer look something was happening in front of Granny's diner. 

A bunch of people were standing outside of it. I showed Will to get closer but yet stay hidden.

When we were closer, Will gasped. One of the figures was Nico.

"What is happening, there?" 

"I don't know. But we have to wait otherwise my Cover will be blown." 

"Then you stay here and I go get him."

"Will, maybe Nico is just here to eat something and maybe there are here to help." 

"Does having fireballs in your hand and an arrow directed right at Nico look peaceful?"

Will was right. All the heroes were holding their weapons of choice.

Directed at Nico. 

But why was he even here?

"Do you see what I see?" 

"What?" 

"Nico seems so, lifeless." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, just a guess. You know, ever since Nico and I are in a relationship, I can feel his heartbeat." 

"Everytime?"

"Only when he's feeling a lot of emotions. And you would think that in a situation like this, you could hear something. But, I hear nothing."

"I'm sure it's nothing." 

"Yeah, sure." 

Will didn't seem to convinced but he kept quiet. 

Suddenly Nico spoke up and that's when I realized that Will was right. Something was wrong with Nico. 

"I'm gonna have to ask you one more time, where is Hazel?"

Will looked at me, probably wondering the same thing as me. Why would Nico ever blow our cover like this?

"And I'm gonna ask you one more time: How do you know Hazel?" Snow-white asked, bow still in her hand aiming at Nico. 

"I..." Nico seemed to struggle with the thing he wanted to say. "I want to kill her." 

Did I hear that right? He wants to kill me? 

"Who send you here? Hyde?" Regina was now asking. 

"No." Nico screamed and put his hand on his heart. 

I had to put a hand on Willl's chest to stop him from standing up and running to Nico. 

"Yes, Mr. Hyde send me. As... as a warning." 

"Well let me tell you a warning, then. If Hyde wants Hazel he will have to get through all of us and not just send us his little errand boy." Zelena said, stepping a bit closer to Nico. 

"Please, I don't wanna do this." 

"Then don't. " Emma answered. "Just run home, wherever you came from and leave Hazel alone." 

"I can't." 

"Enough!" Regina shouted. "If you wanna play this game then so be it." 

Before she throw her fireball at Nico, he put his hand on the ground and I knew what was coming. I looked at Will and he knew too. 

Nico was summoning skeletons. 

"He doesn't stop. He has to stop. His energy is draining. He has already summoned too many." 

Will was right. Nico looked paler. 

Meanwhile the Storybrooke people fought the already summoned skeletons.

I saw David and Snow side by side. He with his sword and her with bow and arrow. 

Zelena was throwing balls which looked like Greek fire but were actually just magic. 

Emma throw lightballs at the skeletons who then turned into dust. 

Hook used his, well, Hook and his Dagger. 

Meanwhile Regina throw fireballs while standing in front of Violet and Henry to protect them. 

When one skeleton came around Regina Henry took his book and hit it right on the skeletons head. 

I had to do something. I looked back at Will but he wasn't there anymore. 

He had already gotten up to ran to Nico. 

I stood up too. 

"Nico, stop!" 

Nico looked up and the others looked at Will too. 

"Will?" 

"Yeah Neeks it's me. It's going to be okay. I am here now. You're safe." 

Will reached out to Nico but before Will could grab Nico's hands the other shadow traveled and with him all the skeletons fell to the ground lifeless. 

To where he went I had no idea and Will didn't seem to either. 

He fell on his knees to the ground. 

I ran up to him. 

"It's going to be okay, Will." 

"Is it? Did you see him, Hazel? That was not Nico."

"I know but you got through to him. So when we find him again we're gonna save him."

Will nodded.

"Hazel?" 

I turned and saw the others looking at me. 

Violet was the closest standing to me and she asked: 

"Who was this? Who is this? And who are you?"


	11. Violet

" Hazel? Could you please tell me what is going on?" 

She kept staring at me. 

I looked at Henry and he nodded, so I took a step forward.

I kneeled beside Hazel.

I waited for an answer but she only looked down. 

"I only want to know why you were hiding the truth from us. I know you would have never had the intention to do us harm.."

"Yeah, I didn't but by not telling you the truth I somehow did, didn't I? I.."   
She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"My name is Hazel. But I am not from the Land of Untold Stories. I am from a place named Camp Jupiter. I am here on a Quest. I am a demigod." 

"Like Hercules?" Snow now asked. 

"So you work for Hades?" Regina asked looking slightly worried.

"Well kind of. But can we go inside to tell you the whole story? Will here could use a good hot chocolate to calm down a bit."

The blond boy, Will, nodded. 

"Absolutely, not. Who says we Immediately trust you just because you're telling us now some part of the truth." Regina asked and the other adults nodded in agreement.

"I do." I said. 

"Look we all have these moments where we lie to protect the ones we love. And I think this is what happened here. And also, Hazel is still in danger. That boy, whoever he was, still wants to kill her."

"Violet is right, mom." Henry took my hand.

"I trust you too, Hazel. And we will protect you from that weird boy."

"He is not weird." Will said through gritted teeth.

Hazel said something calmy and Will seemed to silently agree. 

"So, shall we?"

We took some tables to create one big space where everyone can sit. 

Although it looked more like a trial. 

Will and Hazel on one side. The adults on the other side. Henry and me at each end of the table to somehow be the neutral referees.

"Shall we begin?" Zelena asked.

Yeah, it really sounded like a trial. 

"Okay. To answer Snow's question from before: I am a demigod. A child of a God and a mortal. But not like Hercules.   
Where I am from Hercules is a God and is now guarding the entrance to the old world." 

" And being a complete asshole." Will added. 

Hazel chuckled but Snow said 

"Watch your tone. Hercules was always nice to and me and he was a great hero."

"Like I said. Where we are from, Hercules is different. And so is Hades." 

And so she started to tell us about Camp Jupiter, Camp Half Blood and the Greek and Roman Gods and Godesses.

She looked exhausted cause the story took a long time cause everyone had questions.

Everyone except me. 

After that, she started to tell about herself. Of being a Child of Pluto, Roman God of the Dead and riches under the earth, and Will being a child of Apollo, the Greek version.

"Being a child of a God does that give you any special powers?" 

"Not everyone has powers. Some are only good at a specific field which fit into the godly parent spectrum.   
For example I am a doctor and a nurse all at once. I don't have any special healing powers I am just good at it." 

"Will you always downgrade yourself. Your work is really important. But Will is right. Some kids have powers and some don't. A friend of ours, Percy, he is the son of Poseidon and he can do some pretty cool stuff with water." 

I suddenly remembered something. 

"The mist! Is that your power?" 

"No that's something every demigod could learn. I can handle it better though, being a child of Pluto and someone who came back from the Dead?" 

"Hang on, what? You died?" 

"You don't look dead, love." Hook added.

Hazel laughed. 

"Shirt version: I died trying to save the world from my and my mom's mistakes, I could have gone to Elysium, every heroes' paradise but I choose something else One day Nico came and gave me a second chance." 

"And Nico is the one trying to kill you?" 

"I don't know why he said that, but yes. He is my brother. He is also a child of Pluto, Hades in his case, but yeah." 

"And like I said before, that was not Nico. He seemed so... Lifeless." Will added with a sad voice. 

"I take it you and Nico are really close?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah he is my boyfriend. Significant annoyance, he would say. I know this sounds weird but, normally when he is really emotional I can feel his heartbeat. But this time I heard and felt nothing." 

Regina, Zelena and Emma looked at each other knowingly.

"So it's not Hyde who took him." 

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked them. 

"I think why Will couldn't hear Nico's heartbeat because he has no heart." 

"Sorry what?" Will now asked confused. 

"You see, someone took his heart to control him." Zelena answered. 

"Gold." Said everyone at the table at the same time. 

"But what would he want to do with Nico?" 

"No idea. But we will find out." David said with the agreement of the others. 

"So, does that mean you help us? Why?" 

"Like Violet said, you only lied to protect the ones you love. We get it. We all did that once" Emma said.

"Or twice" Regina added. We all laughed.

I suddenly remembered that Hazel still hadn't answer my question. 

"So this Mist? How does it work? And why could I see it?" 

"You saw the Mist?" Will asked, now his full attention on me. 

"The Mist helps to hide what's actually happening from mortals. For example, when demigods fight a monster, mortals might only see a kid playing with puppies. We can create different realities with it." 

"Which is what happened the library,right? One moment you had no markings and then suddenly you had them on your neck."

"Correct."

"But why could I see it?" 

"Some mortals have a clearer sight. They can see through the mist." 

"But I didn't see through the mist. I saw it working." Hazel looked at me. 

"Yeah, that's what I mean by that.." 

Silence. 

"Okay. I think we had enough for one day. Why don't we meet up tomorrow and talk about the rest then?" Henry asked. 

Everyone agreed but I wasn't satisfied. 

The last answer Hazel gave me sounded just like another lie to protect someone. Although I didn't know who.

So when everyone stood up, I gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and decided to follow Will and Hazel secretly. 

They didn't talk the whole walk but when they apparently arrived at their destination, a cave in the woods, they started talking. 

"Are you sure that Violet is only a mortal with a clearer sight?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on, Hazel. I saw it in her eyes and I'm sure you did too. She reminds me a lot of Lou Ellen. You know, daughter of.." 

"I know. You're right. I thought the same thing. Especially after she told me that she saw the mist at the town line. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Only she would be this powerful to trick Nico into thinking he was talking to Hades. And that also explains how we got here without any scroll or town key. And it explains Violets mom." 

I started to getting closer to the cave. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well she told me about a dream. She said it felt so real. And she saw her mom, who her dad told her died but she saw her in her dream. Or at least a golden light." 

"So you think..."

"Yep. Violet is a demigod."


	12. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so I just wanted to say thank you again for those reading this and leaving Kudos ❤️❤️ also just saw that I made a few mistakes in the last chapter 😅😅 sorry for that. Aaaanyways. Here comes the next chapter with my fellow apollo sibling Will 🌞🌞  
> Also just on a side note. Mr. Gold is one of my Favs on OuaT but season 6 gold was just... Meh so I decided to make him even more evil and a bit more violent I guess.. 😅😅

"How big of a coincidence is it that you find a demigod while you're on a Quest? "

"Honestly I don't think it was a coincidence. I think the one who send us here wants us to rescue her. Not some crystal. And I think I have an idea who it is." 

"Yeah me too." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, come on. She sees the mist working, she reminds me of Lou Ellen AND you said she doesn't know her mom. It's clearly..."

Before I could finish we heard a sound behind us. 

When we turned around, Violet was standing there. She looked disappointed.

"You lied to me again." 

"How long have you been listening?" 

"I followed you here after the talk in Granny's diner. I knew something was off about your answer but I didn't want to believe it. So I followed you here, and then you started to talk about my mom. So what do you know? " 

"You are a demigod. A child of a mortal, your dad, and a goddess, your mom."

"Who is she.? " Hazel looked at me. 

"She is a very powerful sorceress, witch, call it whatever you like. And just like her, her name is very powerful. Also as soon as a demigod finds out who their godly parent is, that's when the monsters can smell you even better." 

"Smell?" 

"Yeah, monsters can smell a demigod. It is quite impressive that you survived this long without getting attacked." 

" Well, I lived a long time in another realm, Camelot." 

"Huh, that explains it." 

"You don't seem too bothered by that."

I smiled. 

"Nothing can ever scare me more than being a birth helper at a birth of a Satyr." 

"I don't even wanna know what that means." 

Violet seemed to relax a bit so I decided to hug her. 

"What was that for?"

"Just a thanks. Sorry, should have asked." 

"It's alright." 

Violet sat down beside us. We sat there for a while when she asked 

"Why now?"

I didn't had to ask what she meant and neither did Hazel. 

"There was a time when the gods didn't claim their children at all. Or it took them forever. Most demigods had to be put in the Hermes Cabin and would wait til they are claimed." 

"How about you?"

"It's different with children of Apollo. You see when we are talented, musically or healing or even prophecy wise, Dad claims us.  
And every Apollo kid has their thing. Since Dad has so many traits he's associated with.   
So thankfully I had only one night at the Hermes floor." 

"And if we are right, I bet you won't have to spend a night there."

"You won't spend any night anywhere." 

We turned around.

I knew this voice and the person in front of me but it sounded so not like him. 

It wasn't Nico. He looked even paler than hours ago when I had last saw him. 

"Nico?"

"Sorry, dearie. I am the one talking right now. I just use your little friends body here." 

"Gold." 

"Ah I see my first attack didn't work. But I don't see my grandson with you. Well no worries. Taking you too might make it even better." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh Violet I want something Regina has and considering I have her son's girlfriend might actually help me get the things I want." 

It sounded so wrong. It was Nico's voice but the things he said was not him. I didn't even want to look at him, it hurted too much. 

But for Nico, I pushed myself to look at him. 

"Nico."

"Will." 

For a second there was fear in his eyes. And that wasn't normal for Nico either. 

He would rarely show fear. 

But the fear was gone, instead he screamed. 

Screams of pain. I was in shock.

I hated seeing him like that. 

I am a doctor.

His doctor.

But now I had no idea to cure his pain. 

"I see you two have a strong bond. You even got through my spell on his heart so I had to remind your friend that I own his heart right now. Not you." 

"What did you do to him?"

"I just squeezed his heart a bit to remind him of that. But enough small talk. Let's get to business." 

Before we could even react Nico took Hazel and my hand and Violet, still clinging to Hazel after Gold had talked to her, he took us shadow traveling.

I immediately felt the cold in his hands when we arrived wherever he had taken us. 

"Nico, that was dangerous. You know you can't take so many people with you without draining your energy." 

" He can." 

"Since it was not shadow traveling he did." 

We turned around. Behind us was a man.

He looked around fifty. But I felt he was older. 

His whole presence felt way older than any human being I met. 

"So I guess, you are Mr. Gold." I said. 

"You would be correct. But you can also call me Rumplestiltskin." 

He grinned. It was the kind of grin that made my whole body shiver. The kind of grin that seemed like a promise that something even worse than the current situation would happen.

"Gold, you know this won't work. Whatever you do. Belle wouldn't want this." Violet said from behind. 

I had no idea who this Belle was but for a moment it seemed to work since Mr. Gold kept silent. 

So I looked at Violet and nodded to her to keep going. 

" She always saw the good in you. And if she could see it I can believe in it too."

"And that's where you wrong. I accepted my dark side. I be ame the Dark One out of fear but thanks to my powers I am no coward anymore and this is the best feeling ever.  
And I know Villains, like me, never get their happy ending only if I take it by force. Which will start now." 

He made a hand gesture and suddenly we were all tied up, including Nico. 

"Now let's see. Okay I think I will start with you since my grandson has grown pretty fond of you." 

He kneeled before Violet. She seemed terrified. 

Mr. Gold took out a Dagger engraved with a name. His name. Rumplestiltskin. 

"You know I just want to hurt you a little bit. Just to send a warning out to the Heroes. 

I tried to get the ropes off of me. But I failed. Hazel couldn't do anything either as it seemed. 

So Gold took the dagger and slit a small cut on Violet's cheek. 

She didn't scream nor showed fear. She was strong.

"It seems your stronger than I had assumed a little girl from Camelot would be." 

"I guess so." She gritted through her teeth. "

We'll see about that later." He chuckled. 

"What about Nico's heart." 

"Oh he can have it back when I am finished. Don't worry. Your boyfriend will get his little heart back. And Rumplestiltskin always keeps his promises."

With that, he was gone. 

We all sighed since apparently all of us had kept their breaths in.

"Are you okay, Violet?" 

"I think so. He didn't actually hurt me, you know." 

"What do you mean? He cut you with his Dagger." 

"Will, look." Hazel pointed with her eyes at Violets face.

And when I looked I saw...nothing. 

Not one single cut.

"How is that possible? Did you use the mist, Hazel?" 

"Nö I couldn't. I had my hands tied up. I guess Violet did." 

"I did what? I had my hands tied up too though.   
All I did was thinking how he wanted to see me bleed for fun and I did not want that. So I saw this Mist again and I don't know it surrounded me like a jacket, I thought you all saw that too... " 

"Hazel, are you saying she is a demigod? A daughter of, you know.. " 

If I hadn't been tied up I would have jumped. 

I loved hearing Nico's voice. But he was so out of breath and weak. 

I just wanted to take him away and give him three days of bed rest.

"Again. Who is this you're talking about? I don't care about any consequences anymore. I want to know whats going on. Now!" 

"You are my daughter. Daughter of Hecate." 

We looked up and there she was, standing as if it was totally normal that she was here. Hecate.


End file.
